The growth and reproduction of arthropods such as insects and the like are controlled by their hormones. For example, chiefly their two hormones, i.e., juvenile hormone (JH) and moulting hormone (MH), participate in the ecdysis and metamorphosis of larvae during their growth. If the relative balance of these hormones in insects' living body could be disturbed, the insects' normal development could be retarded. Accordingly if this action is utilized, noxious insects to be controlled could be selectively killed without affecting humans and other animals. From this viewpoint, these hormones and susbstances having similar activities have been variously investigated and developed as a new low-toxicity vermin-repellent or -killing agent and are attracting attention. Said JH is a hormone related to, e.g. insects' development, reproduction and dormancy. For example, it is known that the larvae from which the corpus allatum capable of secreting the juvenile hormone has been removed become a pupa or imago without undergoing repeated normal ecdysis (premature metamorphosis). If a substance having an action to inhibit the activity of the juvenile hormone (anti-JH active substance) is discovered, the substance could similarly suppress the larva's normal growth, cause the larva's premature metamorphosis, damage the imago's reproductive function and exhibit an ovicidal activity. Since the premature metamorphosis thus occurring results in small-size larvae and in the reduction of larval period, the extent of damage inflicted by the larvae of noxious insects on agricultural products will be diminished and the number of noxious insects will be decreased.